


Detention

by PrincessStark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Student Steve Rogers, Teacher Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's given Steve detention, and Steve tries to get out of it. He ends up getting more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

“You’ve gotta fucking be kidding me,” Steve grumbled out loudly, letting his books slam down on his desk before turning back to glare at the teacher in front of the otherwise empty classroom. “This is bullshit, Mr. Stark!”

“It very well may be bullshit, Mr. Rogers, but rules are rules. You do the deed, you’ll do the time.”

“You’re the only teacher in this whole damned school who even dares to do this. Why do you think you’re so goddamned superior?”

“Why do you feel like you have to be such a prick?”

Steve almost flinched, but he wasn’t going to let Mr. Stark have the better of him. He could get anything he wanted out of anyone in this school, teachers included, and he wasn’t going to let Mr. Stark be the exception to that rule. Walking up to the desk the smug bastard sat at reading god knows what, Steve leaned over, gripping the side of the desk.

“You know, I’m sure I can give you a reason to let me go.”

“Sit your ass down, Mr. Rogers.”

“Oh,” Steve smirked, walking around the desk. “So you like to be on top. Got it.” He turned Mr. Stark in his chair to face him, coming down within inches of his face. “Gotta get you good and slicked up first.”

Tony’s eyes dropped down to Steve Rogers’ hands on his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down. He knew he should stop him, but he was actually a little taken back. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this before. Fuck, he’d thought about bending him over his desk and having his way with that perfect ass of his. The thought of it right now caused his cock to come right to life.

Steve smiled, looking up at him. “Yeah, you do want this.”

“We can’t do this, Rogers.” His voice held no conviction.

Smirking, Steve reached into his pants and pulled out the hardened cock, pulling it out of his boxers and stroking it thoroughly. “I think your cock would say differently.”

Tony was about to voice another empty rebuttal until Steve’s lips wrapped around his already throbbing cock. His hand immediately went to the back of his head, pushing him down more on him. Jesus, this was better than he could have imagined. Steve took him in like a pro. Tony lifted his hips more against Steve’s mouth, wanting Steve to take as much as he could take.

“Fuck, Steve! Fuck!”

Steve smiled to himself, sucking his teacher deeper and deeper into his throat. It soon became too much for him and he reached down to palm his own hard cock over his jeans. He’d never thought about fucking Mr. Stark like this, but it had been the only thing he’d wanted when he found himself cooped up in this classroom for who knows how long and nobody else around. It was hot. Whoever said they didn’t fantasize about their teachers was a liar.

“Stop! Jesus, stop!”

Steve looked up at Mr. Stark, his mouth still wrapped around his thick length. He didn’t want to stop. This was too fucking good, but Steve could see that Mr. Stark didn’t want to start. he wanted more. He wanted him. Pulling back slowly, he left a trail of saliva from the tip of his teacher’s cock to his chin.

That was too much for Tony to handle. Gripping at Steve’s shirt and pulling him up to kiss him. Kiss him! Jesus, kissing was an intimate act and Tony couldn’t actually remember the last person he’d kissed, but he had to feel Steve’s lips against his. He just had to.

Tony’s hands slid down between the two of them and he pulled at Steve’s belt before undoing the rest of his pants. Quickly pushing them down, Tony began to stroke him as he deepened the kiss. He pumped at him for a bit before letting go of his dick before turning Steve around and bending him down over his desk.

Steve gripped at the desk, smiling as he laid his head down. “Yeah, fuck me, Mr. Stark. Fuck my perfect hole! Fuck me!” He felt his ass being lubed up by what he was sure was Mr. Stark’s spit and moaned, pushing his ass back at his hand. “Fuck my ass, Mr. Stark!”

Tony leaned down over Steve’s back, talking at the side of his head by his ear. “You talk too much, Mr. Rogers.”

“Call me Steve, Mr. Stark. Please! Call me Steve!”

Tony smirked to himself and nodded. “Yes, Steve. Yes.”

Steve gasped feeling two of Mr. Starks’ fingers penetrate his asshole. God, it was perfect. The searing pain, the heat that came with it was incredible. It wasn’t as though he’d never had anything in his ass before. He’d been with Bucky for almost two years before Bucky shipped off for Afghanistan after he’d graduated last year. This wasn’t Steve’s first time, but it was his first time in four months. It was the first time he’d been with anyone since the two of them had broken up and it felt so damned good.

Once Tony could tell he was ready, he pulled his fingers from him and grabbed his cock, guiding it through Steve’s gorgeous ass cheeks before angling the head at Steve’s hole. He added a little more of his natural lube to it before letting it slide into Steve. He was so fucking tight. Jesus, he didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold back. He wanted to feel that tightness around his entire cock, but he knew he couldn’t just pound right into Steve. He didn’t want to hurt him.

Gripping at Steve’s hips, Tony pulled himself deeper and deeper into Steve’s tightness. After thrusting in and out of him a few times slowly, he found that Steve’s ass was giving way to him a little more easily and Tony could pump harder into her. Releasing one of his hips, he slid his hand around to grasp Steve’s cock. His hand met the rhythm he was pounding into his ass, drawing him to his release with him.

“Oh, fuck, Mr. Stark!”

Tony smirked, leaning down and pressing his chest against Steve’s back and growling at his ear. “My cock is in your ass, Steve. You can call me Tony.”

Steve grunted out, thrusting his cock into Tony’s hand and alternatingly pushing his ass back against Tony’s cock. It felt so good. Nothing had ever felt this good in his whole life and he knew it. Screaming out, “Tonnnnny!” he shot out his hot white release, gripping harder and harder onto the table.

Tony felt Steve’s ass tighten around his cock even more as he pushed harder and harder into him. His balls that were slapping against Steve’s ass began to tighten and he knew he was done. He felt himself release deep into Steve’s ass and held on tight to him. His eyes closed, his head dropping back as he gasped out the vocal manifestation of his release. Jesus, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this good. He knew he should feel bad for fucking a student, but he couldn’t find it in him to feel anything other than...

What if Steve didn’t want to do this again? What if this was just a one time thing to get him out of detention. It had anyhow. He wasn’t going to make him stay after this. Hell, he could. They could do this all over the classroom, but he knew he should probably let him go clean up or something. Hell, he needed to clean up himself too.

Steve turned his head slightly, looking back at Tony. His cock was still deep inside his ass and he could still feel him throbbing there. Sweet Jesus, it was heaven. Everything that had just happened had been perfect.

“I think I might get detention more often, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s stark twitched, hearing that. Was that his way of saying he wanted this more often. Tony wasn’t like that. He didn’t have repeat performances, but after what he just said, Tony couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to do this with Steve again and again.

Tony nodded as he stood, pulling Steve to stand with him and letting his cock pull out of the warmth of his ass. Steve leaned down to pull up his pants and turned to face him. The look in their eyes was more than either of them expected. For two people who hadn’t been able to tolerate each other five minutes ago, neither of them wanted anything more than to stay here with the other.

“Detention works, but I think some private tutoring would be a better idea.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at his teachers suggestion. Usually he’d tell a teacher to fuck off for offering more school work, but he knew that wasn’t the offer for that, and it excited him. He’d love to do this again.

“Sign me up, Mr. Stark.”

“Tomorrow then? I’ll make sure you know where I live.”

“So, I’m free to go now?”

“Unless you want me to toss you down over this desk and take your ass again.”

Steve felt his cock twitch in his pants and even if he could go for another round, he had to get to practice, and coach would kill him if he was late. “Good night, Tony.”

Tony smiled as Rogers left the classroom. “Night, Steve.”

 


End file.
